


December 23rd

by dinosaursmate



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Dry Humping, Jay makes a small appearance in this, M/M, Panties, Semi-Public Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Swearing, just in case that might be a bit upsetting, kind of, maybe even strangers to friends to lovers?, really REALLY good customer service, really good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaursmate/pseuds/dinosaursmate
Summary: He scanned the shop floor, disappointment starting to bubble in his gut before he spotted the familiar face emerging from the back room, efficiently stacking boxes onto a previously empty shelf.“Well! If it isn’t my favourite curly-haired little elf.”Harry spun around with comic speed and a grin split his face immediately.“Louis!” He said, looking like he was about to fling himself into Louis’ arms, stopping himself at the last second. “How’s it going?!”“Not bad, you?”Harry just nodded, straightening that same green hat upon his head.“Need some help?”-Louis enlists the help of a blushing, curly haired shop assistant to find all his Christmas presents and ends up receiving one of his own.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsbullshit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbullshit/gifts).



> Hi, itsbullshit!  
> I hope you enjoy this even though it's actually quite far removed from your prompt _(louis tomlinson didn't mean to get feelings for harry styles, the cute quirky kid who helped him get all his christmas gifts, but he certainly didn't regret giving him his number, especially after a magical December getting to know each other.)_ but once I read it, the cogs started to turn and this is what happened in my head. Hahahahahaha.
> 
> My two betas, [Steph](http://mommotommo.tumblr.com/) and [Jacky](https://dimpled-halo.tumblr.com/) make me what I am, Thank you xx

**2009**

He always did his Christmas shopping in one day, on the 23rd, in Manchester. Louis  _ hated _ Christmas shopping; he always left it to the last minute, but there was no fucking way he was spending any of his Christmas Eve birthday going shopping. The best part was, he and his friends didn’t have to get the train this year. He was seventeen; finally allowed to drive and, having passed his test three months ago, he’d bought an old crappy car and triumphantly driven himself, Oli and Stan down for their annual Christmas shopping trip.

“Don’t let me forget which zone we’re parked in.” Louis told the boys, wide eyed. 

They had a quick lunch at Nando’s before splitting up, agreeing to meet in two hours by the fountain for ice cream. In ‘07, they’d decided they’d get things done a lot quicker if they split up, realising they get far too distracted if they stayed together, causing mischief and getting nothing done. Louis headed straight for the department store, smugly reckoning he could find everything he needed in the one shop. He was so clever compared to the lads!

He headed straight for the toy section, looking around for the items on his list. His mum had listed the things the girls wanted that she hadn’t already bought them; it saved him guessing and inevitably getting the wrong thing, anyway. He pressed  _ Play Me  _ on as many dancing snowmen as he could while he strolled around.

“Need any help, sir?”

Louis got the fright of his life as someone popped out of the aisle next to him, wearing a green elf hat on top of ridiculous curls. He was surprised to see the kid wearing a name badge; he must work here.

“Um- yeah…” Louis said, holding in a laugh at the boy’s maniacal grin. “There’s this, like… kid’s chemistry kit thing I need, but I can’t find it.”

“Sold out, I’m afraid.” The kid hissed as he inhaled, pulling a face. “May I help you find an alternative?”

Louis squinted at the kid’s name badge.

“First job, Harry?”

“Yeah!” Harry replied brightly, before dimming slightly. “How’d you know?”

“Customer service hasn’t killed your spirit yet.” Louis smirked, not unfriendly. “Okay, I need a present for a nine-year-old who is really into science.”

“They like magnets?” Harry asked, leading Louis a couple of aisles over. “Here’s a kit where you can make magnets and do experiments and things. It’s super fun.”

“‘Ages 8 plus’.” Louis read from the box, looking at Harry. “Your favourite game, is it?”

Harry giggled ridiculously.

“No.” He said exaggeratedly. “I had a similar thing when I was a kid.”

“ _ When you were a kid _ .” Louis grinned.

“Excuse me.” Harry beamed. “I turn  _ sixteen _ in February.”

“Very grown up.” Louis nodded with faux-solemnity. “Well, thanks for the help, I think this magnet thing will have to do.”

“My pleasure, sir.” Harry beamed. “Need anything else?”

Louis handed off his phone to Harry, who was happy to take him to each item he needed to get. Harry had some kind of anecdote for every single toy, Louis laughing along with him indulgently. Honestly, Harry’s enthusiasm was captivating and really helped Louis get into the Christmas spirit. If Harry got excited about the toys, he couldn’t wait to see the girls’ faces when they opened their presents.

“What’s your favourite toy then, Harry?”

“When I was a kid?”

“Or now.”

Harry laughed, rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

“Honestly, I was  _ obsessed _ with Lego. Don’t tell anyone, but I still play with it sometimes.”

Louis grinned at him. 

“Now, who am I gonna tell, Harry? I just met you ten minutes ago.”

Harry shrugged, raising his eyebrows.

“Well…”

“Anyway, thanks for all your help. I hope you get commission.”

“Hm, no, not really. But it’ll help me look good so they might give me a job again next Christmas!”

“In that case, glad I could help. And I’ll know who to ask for next year.”

Harry beamed,  _ yet again _ , and Louis felt pleased. To be honest, the curly-haired kid was the highlight of his day, his green eyes twinkling as he finished bagging up Louis’ christmas gifts. He hummed along to whatever Christmas song was playing - Louis learned years ago to pointedly block out every single Christmas song, for his own sanity - bopping his head, his elf hat tipping off and unceremoniously falling to the floor.

“Oops.” Harry laughed, winking at Louis, who couldn’t help but grin.

“Well, have a good Christmas, Harry.”

“You too!”

“Louis.” He prompted, taking the bags. “See ya.”

-

**2010**

You never know what you’ve got until it’s gone, and that was exactly how Louis was feeling about the concept of silence. They finally pulled into the car park, Louis leaping out of the car as soon as he’d cut the engine.

“Oli, please, shut up.” Stan sighed, voicing Louis’ exact thoughts as he climbed out the car.

“But-”

Louis and Stan groaned irritably in unison. Oli was having relationship trouble and had been talking about it for almost the entirety of the ninety-minute journey from Doncaster. Louis was about ready to tear his hair out.

“Right, I’m going off this way.” He said quickly as soon as they stepped into the shopping centre.

“But aren’t we gonna have lunch first-”

“I’m not hungry.” Louis said quickly. “You guys go ahead.”

Louis dashed off from the boys, rounding a corner and sighing. He felt awful for ditching his best mates but really, they were driving him crazy. They’d both gone off to Uni and he hadn’t seen them since the summer and frankly, he’d learned to live just fine without them. Now, he could only take them in small doses and considering he’d spent all of yesterday catching up with them, he’d had more than he could take.

He knew they’d likely head to Nando’s, so he swung by McDonald’s for a quick Big Mac (because he of course had lied, he was starving) before making his way to the department store, still cleverer than his mates.

He spent close to an hour looking through make up for Lottie before heading upstairs to the toy section, armed with his trusty list from his mother.

“Louis?!”

Louis spun around at the sound of his name, startled to see the curly-haired boy who served him last year strolling up, green elf hat in tow.

“Hi! Harry, isn’t it?”

“That’s me. Need some help?”

Harry had grown in the past year; he’d gotten taller, his hair more unruly and he’d grown into his big eyes and big teeth somewhat. His long arms and long legs put Louis in mind of a baby deer, Harry looking awkward and clumsy even when he was stationary.

“I’d love some help.” Louis smiled. “Got your job back, then?”

“Looks like it!” Harry beamed. He didn’t really look like a kid anymore, Louis reckoned, but his goofy smile remained exactly the same as it had been last year. “Maybe thanks to you.”

Louis tilted his head, grinning. 

“Maybe.” 

Louis showed Harry his list. Harry nodded, eyebrows knitted together in concentration and led Louis to the far wall where the range of Barbie items were. He stood on his tiptoes to pull down the Malibu Mall set, Louis’ eyes habitually falling on Harry’s arms. His tricep twitched and Louis’ lips parted.

“You really spoil your sister, don’t you?” Harry said as he turned around, placing the box on a nearby counter.

“Oh, no, I have four sisters.”

“You have four sisters?! Wow.” Harry nodded wide eyed as he leaned against the counter. His long fingers drummed against the pink box, drawing Louis’ eyes to the strings and bracelets and wristbands around Harry’s wrist. “All younger?”

“Yup.” Louis nodded, drawing his eyes away from Harry’s hand and back up to his eyes. He schooled his face, trying to stay charming yet aloof.

“I have an older sister.” Harry offered. “She’s gone off to uni now, though. She’s called Gemma. I mean she’ll be home for Christmas, of course.”

“Thanks for that, young Harry.” Louis laughed brightly. “Do you always overshare?”

“Hey!” Harry drawled, still beaming.

“Anyway, I can see your spirit is yet to be crushed by the general public. Don’t tell me you  _ actually _ like your job?!”

“I do!” Harry giggled. “I get to meet and help people like you. It’s great!”

Louis laughed despite himself, shaking his head.

“Well, you’re very helpful.” Louis said, head tilted to the side and ran a finger down the back of Harry’s hand. Harry grinned, flushing violently and blinking down at the ground. “You’ve got a glowing career in retail ahead of you.”

“No!” Harry giggled, finally looking back up and fading to a shade of pink. “I wanna be a lawyer.”

Louis raised his eyebrows, trying to imagine this curly, giggly, blushing boy as a law professional. He grinned to himself.

“You’ll have to work hard, young Harold. That’s quite the ambition.”

Harry nodded solemnly, turning a bit red from stifling a giggle at the name that Louis guessed probably wasn’t Harry’s actual name.

“Um-” Harry cleared his throat. “Anything else on that list of yours?”

“Just a couple of bits for the twins. Fizzy’s ten now and I’ve actually bought  _ make up _ for Lottie.” Louis shook his head. “I can’t believe they’re all growing up.”

“Now who’s oversharing, eh?” Harry nudged Louis. 

“Oh, shush, curly.” Louis grinned, swatting him gently on the arm. 

It felt like deja-vu as Louis watched Harry ring up his purchases and bag them, except Harry wasn’t fifteen this time and was starting to show hints of manhood, Louis noticed; the sharpness in his jawline, upper arms starting to fill out a bit. When he handed Louis the card machine to enter his PIN, their fingers brushed and Louis felt a spark on his skin. The way Harry’s wide eyes absently watched Louis’ fingers as he entered his PIN, licking his lips, told Louis he felt it too. Christ.

“Thanks, Harry.” Louis smiled as Harry handed him back his card and receipt. “Have a good Christmas.”

Harry parted his full lips as if to say something, before closing them again, pressing them into a line and smiling.

“You, too!” He broke into a grin. “Bye!”

Louis smiled one last time, turning to walk off before spotting a man approaching in a suit. His name badge told Louis he was a manager.

“Excuse me?” Louis said politely. “This young man,” He pointed to Harry who snapped his head up and immediately flushed red, “Has been an incredible help today. He’s a wonderful credit to your team.”

Louis winked over to Harry as he walked off, making sure to sway his hips.

-

**2011**

Louis made his way immediately to the toy department, not even being sure if he needed to be there. He hadn’t even checked his list and to be quite honest, he should probably stay away. But it had become tradition to come into the store and flirt with Harry, and should he break such a tradition just because he had a boyfriend? It was all harmless, after all, it meant absolutely nothing.  _ Absolutely nothing. _

He scanned the shop floor, disappointment starting to bubble in his gut before he spotted the familiar face emerging from the back room, efficiently stacking boxes onto a previously empty shelf.

“Well! If it isn’t my favourite curly-haired little elf.”

Harry spun around with comic speed and a grin split his face immediately.

“Louis!” He said, looking like he was about to fling himself into Louis’ arms, stopping himself at the last second. “How’s it going?!”

“Not bad, you?”

Harry just nodded, straightening that same green hat upon his head. 

“Need some help?”

“Yeah.” Louis said automatically before pulling his phone out and bringing up his shopping list, hoping there was some kind of toy on it. There wasn’t. “You wanna show me your collection of Lego?”

Harry beamed, his eyes wide and shining, his wide grin showing big, white teeth. He happily took Louis to the Lego section, chattering away about the merits of the different Lego sets. Louis watched him speak, wondering if Harry had cut his hair at all in the past year. He was constantly pushing it away from his eyes and honestly, it looked like an irritation.

“...But this is ages 9-14.” Harry finished.

“Oh…” Louis said, realising he’d stopped listening. “Sounds good.”

“Planes are  _ cool.” _ Harry said sincerely. Louis frowned with a laugh, confused, before realising Harry was holding a Lego set in which you build a plane. Planes are cool.

“Yeah.” Louis nodded. “I’ll take it.”

“Do you go to Manchester Uni?” Harry asked.

“No, no. I’m actually from Donny, go to Uni in Leeds.”

“You come all this way to do your christmas shopping?”

“Yeah, it’s become a bit of a tradition, really. Me and my mates.”

“But you’re always alone, Louis.” Harry grinned stupidly. 

“We split up!” Louis laughed as he defended himself. “They just weigh me down otherwise.”

Harry cackled, squeezing Louis’ shoulder before running a hand down his back, a shiver zipping up Louis’ spine.

“You touch all your customers, do ya?” Louis grinned good-naturedly, laughing off the faint tickles of arousal. “What  _ would _ your boss say? Bit inappropriate, don’t you think?”

“Would you prefer if I passed you onto a colleague?” Harry replied, grinning, face turning its characteristic shade of red. 

“No, don’t leave me.” Louis pouted, before looking around. “Unless you’ve got any better looking colleagues, which I don’t think you do.”

Harry ducked his head, walking quickly to the till with the box of Lego. Louis followed, feeling pleased with himself. Something was bubbling inside of him as he watched Harry move, rounding the till and prodding at the screen, eyebrows knitted together in concentration. When Harry pressed his teeth into his bottom lip, Louis knew that he was definitely attracted to him. Thank God they only saw each other once a year. Louis knew he’d be in trouble if he saw Harry on the daily.

“So, what do you do when you’re not elfing around here?”

Harry grinned, shaking his head as he swiped Louis’ loyalty card. 

“I’m just in Sixth form. Go out with my mates. Cycle. I like long walks on the beach.” He smirked.

“Oh yes, those beautiful beaches of Manchester.” Louis joked as he took the bag from Harry. “Well, Harry, I suppose I’ll see you next year.”

Harry’s smile faded and Louis’ heart twinged. 

“Yeah. Have a good christmas.”

“You too.” Louis nodded, hesitating before tearing himself away. 

-

**2012**

Louis had almost gone shopping a day early. Neither of the boys could make the trip this year and, as ridiculous as it felt, Louis was actually  _ excited _ about going to see Harry. He needed no toys this year and didn’t even plan on pretending. He was also single and free to flirt with whoever the fuck he liked, thank you  _ very mu _ ch.

He walked slowly around the toy department, scanning the crowds for the green elf hat and having no joy. He waited a few minutes in case Harry was in the back, but when the boy didn’t appear, he approached a girl who was stacking a shelf.

“Hi, does Harry still work here?”

“Harry Styles?” She asked. “No, he doesn’t work here anymore.”

Louis’ heart sank, feeling far more disappointment than he ever would’ve imagined.

“Oh.”

“Yeah he’s changed department. He’s working Women’s Clothing now, he should be somewhere on the third floor.”

“Oh!” Louis sighed audibly, relief washing over him as his shoulders untensed. “Thank you.”

He fidgeted impatiently the escalator heading to the floor below, shifting his weight between each foot and quickly looking around as he descended. He couldn’t see him and, after asking another employee, he was directed to the lingerie department.

Louis was almost laughing as he made his way through the deserted lingerie department, arriving at the only till and seeing no one about. Seconds later, a door opened and Harry emerged, carrying spare till rolls in his hand and quietly humming a tune. He lifted his head when he saw someone standing at the till, giving a polite customer-service smile before his eyes brightened and this time, he really did fling himself into Louis’ arms.

“Hi, you.” Harry said, hot breath hitting Louis’ neck and making him shiver. “Was hoping you’d find me. They moved me a few months ago, thought I should ‘progress’, or something. I work weekends here now, too.”

Louis sighed, closing his eyes and inhaling Harry’s aftershave. It was ridiculous how happy he felt in this moment, sighing with relief, revelling in the embrace. He finally pulled away, beaming at him.

“Never thought I’d see you in Women’s Clothing.”

Harry’s laugh rang out loudly through the quiet corner of the store, slapping a hand over his amused mouth.

“How’s things, then?” Harry asked happily. 

“Can’t complain.” Louis smiled. “So you must be eighteen by now, is that right?!”

“Yup. Nineteen in February.”

“Wow.” Louis raised his eyebrows, reaching over and trailing his fingertips down Harry’s arm, grasping loosely at his little finger. “My little elf’s all grown up.”

Harry grinned, not, to Louis’ surprise, going completely red, but rather his ears blushed furiously and he quickly schooled his expression to a collected, calm and easy smile.

“So… I’m not being funny.” Louis said, raising his eyebrows again. “But you’re working in  _ lingerie? _ ”

“I know.” Harry rolled his eyes, sighing. “But we were short staffed today and they thought I was the best person to put here?!”

“Yeah?”

“I’m only here to work the till. I have to call someone who’s trained if anyone needs any help. I mean, I’m not exactly interested in the body parts that wear this stuff.” Harry said with a shy grin.

Louis took a second to click what Harry was saying, and then - oh.

“I see.” Louis smirked, trying to conceal how pleased he was for the confirmation of what he already knew. “So. What would you recommend?”

Harry scratched his chin, pretending to think.

“Well, considering you’re always here shopping for your sisters? I would maybe pick some giant granny drawers.”

Louis laughed loudly, fondly swatting at Harry’s arm.

“Okay.” Louis shrugged. “Well… What would you recommend for me?”

The smile faded from Harry’s face, that familiar blush creeping up his face. Once again, he righted his expression, smirking at Louis and rounding the till, leading him amongst the lingerie.

“Hmm.” Harry hummed, trying his best to hide a smile. “Let’s see.”

Louis watched on in delight as Harry made a show of flicking through the rails, browsing through lacy thongs and silky briefs and french knickers. He stopped, his grin getting wider as he looked at a pair he’d found.

He tried painfully to keep a straight face as he looked Louis up and down, craning his neck to glance at his bum. He plucked a pair of knickers from the rail.

“These.”

Louis eyed the knickers, clipped into the delicate hanger hanging from Harry’s outstretched index finger. They were white shorts, completely made of lace with a tiny bow at the front. Louis thought they looked a bit scratchy. Harry held them up against Louis, humming and nodding.

Louis stared pointedly at Harry, waiting for him to make eye contact, and then raising his eyebrows.

“Okay, so what’s my size?”

Harry swallowed before nodding at the ones in his hand.

“These are.” He said. Louis took the hanger from Harry’s finger and Harry finally broke a grin. “Don’t tell me you’re actually buying them?”

“Gotta try them on first, love.” 

Louis smiled to himself as he marched off towards the changing rooms, hearing Harry shuffling after him.

“Um…” Harry laughed nervously. “These are women’s changing rooms, Louis…”

“I’ve literally not seen another person since I got here.”

“You’re also not supposed to actually try underwear on-”

Louis walked into the changing area, going into a stall and slamming the door shut behind him.

-

“Harry?” Louis called. “Harry. I need your assistance.”

“Really?” He heard Harry call back.

“Please!” He whined. “I need help.”

He heard sighing and a few seconds later, a soft knock on the changing room door. Louis unlocked the door, peeking round it coyly before letting Harry in.

Harry looked Louis up and down, swallowing. He’d wrapped himself in the pink silky robe that had been placed in the changing rooms, intended for women who needed help with bra sizing or whatnot. Louis nodded towards the door and Harry looked at him for a second before shutting the door behind him, locking it.

“I need help with something.”

Louis pulled at the silk tie of the robe, quickly slipping the whole thing from his shoulders and letting it pool to the floor. Harry’s jaw dropped open and he backed into the door.

Louis turned to the mirror. The white lace shorts sat oddly at the front, struggling to contain his cock - which was half hard purely from Harry looking at him in this state of undress - but they sat nicely over the curve of his hips and when he slowly turned around, twisting his head to look at his bum in the mirror, he smiled to himself. He couldn’t deny that he looked pretty good.

“Oh my God.” Harry whispered, moaning slightly. “What are you doing?”

Louis turned to face the mirror again, placing his hands on his hips. Harry’s eyes never left Louis’ hands as he reached in to adjust himself. Contrary to what he’d thought, the fabric was soft on his skin and it was actually a turn on.

“So…” Harry took a deep breath and tried his very hardest to compose himself. “What was it you needed help with?”

Louis looked down at his crotch pointedly before smirking.

“Well, I’m not sure about the fit.” Louis said casually, shrugging. “I just wanted your expert opinion.”

Harry stared at Louis incredulously for another few seconds before clearing his throat and taking a tentative step towards him. When he reached Louis’ side, he too was half hard, ignoring the bulge in his trousers and facing the mirror next to Louis.

“Okay, so.” He cleared his throat again. “As you can see, as these are made for women, there is a bit of an issue in this area.” Harry ghosted his little finger an inch away from Louis’ prominent bulge, moving it up and down in a curved shape. “Saying that, they fit great on the hips.”

Harry hesitated before placing his hands on Louis’ bare shoulders and turning him to the side. Louis watched Harry in the mirror, glancing down at Louis’ lace-clad bum mere inches from his own hard clothed cock. He took a step back and looked back up to meet Louis’ eyes in the mirror.

“As for the back, it depends. They look very nice, so if they’re just for impressing a lady friend,” their eyes flicked back to each others’ in the mirror, smirking and both holding in laughter, “they’re perfect. However, for practicality, they’re not the best.”

“How so?”

Harry looked down at Louis’ bum, blinking with a heavy stare and absently licking his lips.

“Well, they’re a bit tight, here.” He slipped his index fingers under the elastic at the top of Louis’ thighs, running them slowly along the line of the fabric before they met in the middle at Louis’ crack. “They’d be a bit uncomfy in day-to-day life, I reckon.”

“Thanks for the great advice,” Louis said, swallowing and turning to squint at Harry’s name badge. “Harry Styles. Floor supervisor- oh, wow, well done, babe.”

“Thanks.” Harry murmured, smiling and tugging gently on the lace.

They stared at each other in the mirror for a good few seconds, silent.

“So, in conclusion…” Louis said, resenting how strained he sounded. “Do you like them?”

Harry let out what sounded like a whimper, exhaling before placing his hands on Louis’ hips, stepping in closer and pressing his crotch into Louis’ bare bum cheek. Louis felt his knees start to buckle.

“They look perfect.” He whispered in his ear. “I’m so fucking hard, Louis.”  

“Oh, fuck.” Louis sighed, all pretense finally melting away. “I can feel that you are, babe.”

Louis rocked his hips backwards very slightly, feeling his cock twitching as the curve of Harry’s boner rubbed along his crack. Harry moaned loudly.

“I’m gonna get in so much trouble.” He whined quietly. “If anyone realises I’m missing.”

“I wouldn’t recommend going back out onto the floor when you’re hard.” Louis gasped, pushing back against Harry again. “Not when you work in the lingerie department.”

Harry gave a quick laugh, tightening his grip on Louis’ hips. He met his ministrations, grinding against Louis harder.

“Are we really dry humping?” Louis said, breathless as Harry moaned, pressing into him firmly. “How juvenile.”

“Shut up.” Harry laughed. “This is amazing. I’ve always fancied you.”

“Yeah?” Louis replied, wincing as his impossibly hard cock rubbed against the delicate lace. “Did you have your christmas wank over me every year?”

“Christmas wank!” Harry cackled. “Yeah, actually.”

“Yeah? What did you imagine, then? Fucking me? Me fucking you?”

Harry let out a long, throaty moan, snapping his hips against Louis erratically.

“You fucking me.” He admitted. “From behind is my favourite. Shit, I’m close.”

Louis stilled, standing up straight and turning to face an indignant Harry.

“Come here.” He whispered, placing a hand on the small of Harry’s back and pulling him close. Their cocks bumped and Louis jumped with the startling sensitivity.

Louis pressed his lips against Harry’s. Harry let out a small whine as Louis immediately pushed his tongue in, filthy and needy. He grabbed Harry’s hips and pushed him back against the wall, grinding against him, hard and relentless.

“Oh, God…” Harry growled out from the corner of his mouth as Louis tugged his full lip between his teeth. He inhaled sharply, trembling as he clung to Louis, letting out a choked moan before starting to shake more prominently, crying out as he came, very nearly tipping Louis over the edge. 

“Good lad.” Louis whispered, still grinding onto Harry before emitting a loud cry himself, murmuring Harry’s name as he rutted against him erratically, feeling the rush of heat and pleasure stronger than he had for a long time. He came in the lace shorts, not quite having the capacity to remember he was grinding against Harry’s work trousers; he finally thought to pull away and as he caught his breath, he groaned awkwardly.

“Harry, babe, I’m so sorry.” Louis panted. “I’ve made a mess.”

Harry slumped against the wall, glancing down at his crotch.

“Fuck.” He let out a little exhausted laugh. “Never mind.”

Louis fell down onto the little bench against the opposite wall. 

“That was amazing.” Harry smiled. “Fuck, I’ve fantasised about doing stuff to you at work so many times. A bit embarrassing how quickly I came from that, though.”

“I wasn’t far behind you, Harry.” Louis said, a huge grin on his face. He picked up his boxers from the bench next to him, moving over to Harry and trying his best to wipe come from his trousers, Harry wincing slightly as Louis rubbed over his sensitive, softening cock. “This isn’t looking good, Haz.”

“It’s nearly closing time.” Harry yawned. “Just a couple of hours to get through, hopefully no one will notice.”

“I guess I’m buying these knickers.”

-

It wasn’t a very comfortable drive home for Louis that evening, but at least he was very, very satisfied. He’d taken Harry’s number, but planned to play it cool and just drop him a text on Christmas day. He could wait. Not a problem. The thing was, Harry was wonderful.

Louis woke up the next morning and his mum had made him a special birthday breakfast; sausages and bacon, eggs and croissants. He was surrounded by his family, as he was every year, the table full of high pitched chatter as his four sisters all talked at once, his mother kissing him on the head and sitting next to him.

“Happy birthday, Boo.”

“Thanks, mum.”

After breakfast, Louis returned to his room to wrap his christmas presents. He came downstairs to watch a film with all the girls, dozing off towards the end and being jerked awake by the doorbell.

He stretched his arms above his head, listening to his mum singing in the kitchen as she made dinner. He made his way to the front door, pulling it open, smiling contently.

There stood a shyly smiling Harry. He looked embarrassed by his own presence, rolling his eyes.

“Hi.” He said quietly.

“Harry.” Louis smirked, folding his arms and leaning against the doorframe. 

“You, uh…” Harry cleared his throat. “You left this at the store yesterday.”

Harry held up Louis’ debit card, and how did he not realise he’d forgotten it?! He must’ve been distracted...

“Oh, thanks!” Louis said in surprise. “I can’t believe you came all this way.”

“My mum’s working today so I wasn’t doing anything.” Harry replied defensively. “Anyway, I guessed you needed this and didn’t know when you were going back to Uni, so…”

“Thank you.” Louis said sincerely. “How did you even find my address?”

“From your details on the loyalty card system.”

“Wow, what a heinous breach of the Data Protection Act.”

Harry grinned at him stupidly.

“Don’t tell my boss.” He said. “Anyway, it was an emergency.”

Louis grinned, finally taking the card from Harry.

“Thanks.” He said again. “Um- I’d invite you in but it’s a literal madhouse-”

“Oh, no… it’s okay, um…”

“Wait there two seconds, let me bundle up. We’ll go for a walk.”

Louis shut the door on Harry, pulling his Uggs and coat and scarf on at breakneck speed, popping into the kitchen to kiss his mum on the cheek and promise he’ll be back for dinner later. He opened the front door to see Harry sitting on the garden wall, swinging his legs slightly.

“Ready?” Louis asked.

“Um…” Harry cleared his throat, standing and approaching Louis. “Before we go - I got you a little present. It’s not much. Just thought you might like to put it inside instead of us carrying it around.”

Harry handed him a small gift bag; Louis glanced inside to see a little box, about the size that would hold a mug. Strange if he bought Louis a mug, but the gesture was impossibly sweet either way.

“Thanks, Harry, that’s so nice.” He pressed a kiss to Harry’s cold, pink cheek, slipping the bag just inside the front door before slamming it closed. He crooked his elbow, holding it out to Harry who slipped his arm through.

Harry pressed closer to Louis’ side as they started to walk, his squishy parka bumping against Louis’ duffle coat. They walked in silence for a minute or two. Louis felt a bit nervous, if he was honest; yesterday had unsurprisingly shifted their dynamic and his heart fluttered when Harry turned to smile at him, his front teeth poking out. When Harry half-closed his eyes and looked him up and down, Louis felt a rush through his veins and frankly, he really wanted to fuck him senseless.

“So everyone’s round, then?” Harry asked. “It’s nice that everyone’s about on Christmas Eve. It’s not really like that in my house.”

“Yeah, well, um…” Louis laughed reluctantly. “It’s always like that on Christmas Eve, especially because it’s my birthday.”

Harry stopped dead, turning Louis towards him.

“Today?! You never said!” He chastised him gently, wide eyed and mouth open. He pulled him in for a hug. “Happy birthday, Lou. Can I call you Lou?”

“Yeah.” Louis sighed, nuzzling into Harry’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

“I’ve been seeing you the day before your birthday all this time.”

“You have.” Louis laughed as they pulled away. “Twenty-one today.”

“Yeah? Nice.”

Harry pulled him close again, kissing his lips firmly, but briefly. He pulled away, slipping his arm in Louis’ again, but quickly sliding his hand down, pushing it into his pocket and clasping their hands together. 

“So are you having a good birthday?”

“I am now.” Louis grinned before wincing at how cheesy he was being. He couldn’t help it. “I still can’t believe you came all this way.”

“I’m really sorry for barging in on your birthday celebrations.”

“Nothing was going on really, and I’ll be with them all tomorrow.”

Harry smiled as Louis pulled them round a corner. Louis didn’t even know where he was going; they’d rounded the block once and Louis pulled them onto a different block just for the sake of a change of scenery (and he’d never hear the end of it if his mum or one of the girls spotted them). It was bitterly cold; he’d heard on the telly earlier that it could even be a white Christmas.

“Um-” Harry murmured, squeezing Louis’ hand. “Yesterday was awesome. I can’t stop thinking about it.”

“Me neither.”

Louis led them over to a bench at the edge of a park, the both of them sitting down and immediately moving into each other’s space to keep warm. Harry tilted his head at once to kiss Louis; Louis lost himself in Harry, their tongues immediately entwining and Louis gasped with pleasure.

Louis’ brain was swimming, not realising how much he needed Harry until he had him in his arms. He’d been so good over the years at shutting down any fondness he’d felt towards the younger boy, knowing he wouldn’t see him again for another year and especially being in a relationship last year. But in the moment, Louis knew there was a world of potential for them now, and that was dizzying.

“I could kiss you forever.” Harry whispered, before rolling his eyes. “That was awful, I’m sorry.”

“We’re so cheesy.” Louis sighed, leaning back against the bench. “It’s fucking cold.”

“Yeah.”

“Maybe we should…” Louis trailed off. “You’ve got a long drive.”

Harry’s mouth tightened into a line as he nodded. They stood to their feet and started back towards Louis’ house, the atmosphere having shifted. Louis wished he had his own place; he daydreamed about walking Harry back to a cramped flat, placing him in his room and taking his clothes off bit by bit; Laying him down on his bed and worshipping what Louis assumed would be a beautiful body, listening to the sweet sound of Harry gasping and moaning.

“Harry?”

“Mm?”

“How long do you think it is until you’d need to leave to get home before dark?”

Harry pouted in thought, checking his watch.

“Maybe like an hour? Hour and a half?”

“Look, let’s get in your car and get warm. I’m not ready to go home yet, but I’m bloody freezing.”

“Fantastic idea.” Harry beamed.

“Actually, we’d better sit in my car. We can’t risk draining your battery if you’ve got to drive home.”

“Very practical.” Harry nodded.

Harry waited by Louis’ car as he dashed inside the house to grab his car keys, unlocking the doors as he walked back towards him.

“Climb in.” He prompted, getting into the driver seat and quickly turning on the ignition and turning the radiator on high. “It’ll warm up soon.” He promised.

“In the meantime, I can warm you up.”

“Hold that thought, babe.”

Louis pulled away from his space in front of his house, driving them thirty seconds down the road to a deserted car park. It may have been presumptuous of him, but he had a feeling they needed to be away from passer-bys or nosy curtain-twitching sisters. He cut the engine, turning to smile at a wide-eyed Harry.

They were kissing again, Harry doing most of the work when it came to leaning over the console, hungrily chasing Louis’ lips and tongue. Harry pulled away to catch his breath, throwing himself back into his seat, panting with his eyes locked on Louis. He was breathtaking; his plush lips were swollen; red and glossy with spit, his pupils blown wide and his cheeks tinged with their signature blush.

“Can we move to the back?” Harry smiled lazily. “I wanna cuddle.”

Louis opened his door at once, climbing out and into the back as Harry just scrambled through from the front, collapsing in a heap on the seat. Louis laughed as Harry flailed, trying to right himself.

“You bloody big oaf!” Louis ducked as Harry’s arm thunked past his head. “You’re a liability, you.”

“You love the danger.”

“Hm, I do.” Louis said as Harry clumsily pulled him in close. Louis lay his head on Harry’s shoulder, placing a hand on his thigh and idly trailing his hand up, then down. “I think this is my favourite christmas so far.”

“I can’t believe you  _ actually _ put those knickers on.” Harry said quietly with awe. “You do realise I’m gonna be wanking over that memory until next christmas? At least.”

Louis bit his lip, watching his hand on Harry’s thigh. He dug his fingertips in slightly and Harry’s breath caught in his throat.

“I hope so. Me in those little lacy shorts-”

“Mm.” Harry mumbled, shifting his hips awkwardly.

“And still me fucking you from behind as well?”

“Fuck.” Harry sighed. “Yeah. But after yesterday there’s a lot of things I wanna do to that arse.”

Louis fidgeted as he started to feel the blood rush to his cock. He noticed Harry was half hard and he angled his body towards him, running a hand slowly up his thigh and stroking his fingers over the growing bulge.

“Louis…” Harry sighed, writhing into the contact. “Can I see you again after this?”

“I’ll be back to do my shopping next Christmas, babe.” Louis said quietly, smirking playfully as Harry’s face contorted into a sort of sad outrage. “Oh, of course I’ll come and see you.”

Harry let his head fall back onto the headrest, closing his eyes and letting a lazy smile spread across his face as Louis cupped him, massaging through his jeans. Louis laid his head next to Harry’s, watching with rapt attention as Harry’s face twitched with pleasure.

“Harry? Can I ask you something?”

“Mm.”

“Have you ever had a boyfriend?”

Harry turned his head slightly, opening his eyes slightly to look at Louis curiously.

“Sort of.” He replied, closing his eyes again before grinning. “I mean, not really, I suppose.”

Louis blinked at him for a minute, before pressing his lips to Harry’s again, kissing him slowly and exploring his mouth, soft and gentle despite his hand which quite frankly was starting to rub at Harry in earnest. 

“Lou.” Harry said, pulling away. “I’m sorry, but I refuse to come in my pants again.”

Louis laughed loudly, tilting his head and smiling fondly.

“Okay.” 

Louis slowly unbuttoned Harry’s jeans, pulling the zip down slowly and watching Harry’s face go slack, mouth falling open slightly. 

“Feel good, babe?” Louis said softly, his lips grazing on Harry’s ear. He slipped his hand into Harry’s jeans, palming him through his boxers.

“Yeah.” Harry breathed out.

“How far did you go with your  _ sort-of _ boyfriend, Harry?”

“Terrible… fucking…” Harry moaned, “handjobs.”

Louis looked Harry in the eyes, hooking his fingers under the waistband of Harry’s boxers, pulling them down and freeing what was, quite frankly, an obscene cock. Louis momentarily questioned his next move, before smirking back up at Harry.

“In that case…”

Louis, with some difficulty, maneuvered himself down onto his knees, having to contort himself a bit but he was willing to brave being uncomfortable. He grinned up at a bewildered Harry.

“Can I…?”

Harry nodded dumbly, shuffling his lower half forward and bracketing Louis with his legs, knees pressed into the seat in front. As Louis licked his lips and positioned himself the best he could, Harry let out a little whimper.

“Louis…”

“Relax, babe.”

Louis lapped at Harry’s leaking head, making him buck his hips. Louis held him firmly at the hips, suckling at his tip before taking him down. 

“Oh,  _ fuck!” _ Harry cried out. Louis tightened his grip on Harry’s hips, the boy trying his best to buck his hips as Louis swirled his tongue, flattened it against the underside of Harry’s cock, groaning so that his mouth and throat vibrated around Harry.

Louis was so fucking hard but all he wanted to focus on was Harry’s pleasure. He was eighteen; fresh, inexperienced and he was also eager and beautiful. Louis looked up at him to find Harry staring down at him, wide eyed, watching in wonderment as Louis bobbed his head, moving up and down Harry’s shaft. Louis pursed his lips, making a show of sliding them slowly up, popping off the head and grinning widely up at Harry.

“Louis!” Harry whined at the loss. 

“You’re gorgeous.” Louis smiled, wrapping his fingers around Harry’s cock, wet with spit. “I wanna take you on a date.”

“Right now?” Harry laughed, trying to catch his breath. “Can it wait, until-”

Harry used the opportunity to buck his hips, crying out loudly and for a second, Louis thought he was about to come in his hand. He didn’t, but he seemed close, and so with a last wink up at the boy, Louis took Harry back into his mouth.

It was almost immediate; Harry moaned, the sound gurgling and increasing in volume until he was crying out, trying to say something but not quite managing. Louis let him buck up twice before Harry was spilling hotly into his mouth, shuddering and writhing through his orgasm; Louis rubbed comfortingly at his thigh as he twitched, collapsing back against the seat and throwing his head back, panting.

“I’m so glad I met you.” Harry sighed, laboriously lifting his head up to gaze down at Louis, who was catching his own breath with his head resting on Harry’s thigh.

“Merry Christmas.” Louis said with a smirk.

-

Rain hammered down on the roof of the car, making Harry’s voice barely audible. Still, Louis’ eyes were closed, enjoying the tinny pounding above his head and the low rumbling of Harry telling him about his family.

“...But I still see my Dad all the time.”

“Will you see him tomorrow?”

“Boxing day.”

Louis opened his eyes and Harry was looking at him softly. He snaked his fingers into Harry’s hand, entwining them together and shuffling in even closer, laying his head on his shoulder.

“I wish I could stay with you longer.” He sighed. “But I really don’t want you driving home in the dark.”

“This rain is far more perilous than the dark.” Harry pointed out. “Stay here until the rain lets up a bit?”

“Hm, okay. You twisted my arm.” Louis smiled. 

“Lou? It’s your birthday and you didn’t get to come.”

Louis smirked. His erection has long since disappeared, but arousal was bubbling just under the surface, ready to spark at the most feeble of excuses. 

“Aw, Harry, but that cock was the best present I could’ve asked for.”

Harry blushed furiously. 

“But-”

“No buts. I wanted to focus on you. Plenty of time for the rest, okay?”

“But- okay.”

Louis nuzzled into Harry’s neck, nipping at the skin. 

“Well, safe to say it’s a birthday to remember.”

“Yeah.” Harry whispered. “I’ll remember this christmas forever.”

They were silent, then; fingers grazing over skin, someone leaning in for a kiss occasionally. The rain died down and eventually stopped, and Louis reluctantly sat upright.

“We’d better go.” He sighed, disappointment dripping from his voice. “My dinner will be ready soon.”

“Fine, fine.” Harry groaned. He buttoned his jeans up, long since having tucked himself away but loathe to restrict himself. “Let’s go.”

They slipped into the front seats, Louis sighing as he started the engine and left the car park. He parked up behind Harry’s car, turning to look at him regretfully.

“I’ll text you, I promise.” Louis took Harry’s hand. “Hope you have a lovely Christmas.”

“I wanna see you soon, okay?”

“Hey.” Louis said, raising his eyebrows, a grin spreading across his face. “What’re you doing for new year?”

-

Louis had sent Harry off with lots of kisses and promises, before heading him to have dinner with his family, physically there but mentally distant. He still insisted on not texting Harry until the next day; Harry hadn’t taken Louis’ number so the ball was completely in Louis’ court.

Christmas morning was manic. Louis was dragged from his pit at 7am by the twins, wrapping his dressing gown around him and clutching a cup of tea as he watched the girls opening all their gifts.

Louis put his cup down and started to make a dent in his own pile of presents, next to him on the floor. He unwrapped a couple of fun tshirts from Fizzy, before turning his attention to the small gift bag from Harry.

He smiled to himself, pulling the box out. He tugged at the ribbon tied around it, pulling the lid off and peeking inside. He immediately snapped the box shut.

“What is it?!” Lottie asked.

“Um- it’s a mug.” He replied quickly. “It’s got a swear word on it, though, so... I’m gonna just take it upstairs.”

He darted out the room, clutching at the box. He pushed into his room, sitting cross legged on his bed, pulling the box open again.

His heart leapt into his throat. He reached in and pulled out the lacy shorts; these ones were black, and underneath them were a red pair, and underneath those were an aqua pair. He pulled out his phone and typed out a text to Harry, feeling blood rushing to his damn cock.

_ “Merry christmas and I can’t help but think this present is rather selfish” _

He was contemplating whether it was a bad idea to slip a pair on and send Harry a picture when his phone buzzed.

_ “Hiiiii! That’s your opinion…” _

Louis chewed the inside of his cheek, a bit confused by Harry’s response, before-

He grew fully hard instantly. He stared, disbelieving at his phone screen. Harry was completely naked in the picture, save for the black lace shorts clinging to his hips, doing a very, very poor job of concealing his hard cock. Louis whimpered, dropping his phone to the bed to move to his bedroom door and lock it.

_ “Taken yesterday morning btw, the very same knickers in your possession ;)” _

Louis picked up the black shorts, gripping them tightly, pulling his cock out of his joggers with his other hand. 

_ Fuck. _

He could not  _ wait _ until New Year.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought and there is a rebloggable [Tumblr post here](https://catfishau.tumblr.com/post/171882860806/dinosaursmate-december-23rd)! :)


End file.
